Lever type door handles are in extensive use particularly in public buildings because of the relative ease with which they may be actuated to unlatch and open a door as compared with the more difficult task of gripping, turning and pushing or pulling a conventional door knob.
It is common practice in the door handle industry to make lever type handles by the casting process. This process however does not lend itself to economical production in small volume. As a result there are many special situations where lever type handles should be installed but, because of high cost in small volume, less desirable handles are used to the detriment of the public.